Prophecy of Olympus
by Alicja Adler
Summary: This story plays after book three (The Titan s Curse). The concert in Victoria s school changes her life forever. Would she change the sides because of her nerve-racking love or would she decide against him? And how strong are her forces really?


1. I have a weird dream

First, I thought I was a normal human, a little bit crazy, but normal. Until my best friend Isabelle told me I wasn´t. Then I thought I was a blood warrior, with fairyblood inside my veins. But - you might already know - I wasn´t human nor blood warrior. I could tell you that all began with the concert, but that wouldn´t be the truth. All began with the first dream. I know, I had a lot of dreams before, but they weren´t so real like this one.

But first, let me present myself: I´m Victoria Adler, fifteen years old, in ninth grade. I have brown hair and mixed eyes - imagine a green, blue and gray cocktail with a little brown ring around the pupil. I´m the kind of girl who hates listening to other people, the kind of girl who gets often angry. Maybe a little bit aggressive, too. My friends know that very well if you know what I mean. I always believed in things like overnatural forces or immortal existences. That´s why I also believed in the lie, Isabelle told me.  
See, it wasn´t really a lie, she believed it herself. She thought we were the lost princesses of another world, chosen to come back and overthrow the white witch or something. I don´t even remember it exactly because it isn´t true, but somehow she had convinced me then. One thing I remember were the hunters she´d mentioned. Not the hunters of Artemis or the hunters who are chasing animals, other ones who, in Isabelles fantasy, are chasing blood warriors and stuff. So I had a dream about a hunter. Well, I thought it was a hunter, but actually that guy wasn´t.

It started like this: I was sitting in the classroom, more or less listening to my Politics teacher, who told the class something about the legalization of cannabis and how stupid this is. I knew it was a dream because a day before in school he told us exactly the same. It was a normal but boring dream, until one window decided to break because of a monster coming in. Many thousands of sharp glass fragments flew through the room, cutting a few cheeks or arms. Yes, I mentioned a monster, looking like a dragon without wings, with blue metallic scales and sharp, yellow fangs. It growled and managed to look straight at me, its eyes as green as poison. I grabbed my pencil and the sharpener which turned into a bow with lots of arrows. Yeah, I mean a real bow and real arrows, transformed, just like Percy Jackson´s ballpointpen, which also played a role in this dream. But first, I fired a few arrows on its skin. You should know, this dragon-shaped monster was about five metres long, his serpent tail ended in sharp spiralings, damaging tables and chairs. All my classmates had hidden in one corner of the room, some screamin, some watching the monster curiously or fearfully. And I was fighting for our all lifes. The monster´s skin didn´t get hurt by my arrows, even if I shot two or three the same time. Then an idea came to me like a lightning bolt into the sea. I jumped on the table, targeting the eye. I knew this trick out of many films and books, if the skin isn´t breakable, try to hit the eye. I shot - and stroke. The moster turned into dust just as monsters do.  
And if you think, after that all was over, you´ll think wrong. I turned myself to my classmates, trying to make everything clear - "I can explain it all..." - when someone almost knocked me out. Stabbing pain shot through my back and I made a grimace. As I was looking up at this someone, I became angry. It was a boy, maybe one or two years older than me, holding a sword in his hands. I didn´t look much at the blade - if I had done this, I would have known who it was, but, see, he had just attacked me!v Anyway, I only looked into his face - so don´t ask me why I couldn´t remember this part of him, later - and gave him an evil look.  
"Just as your sister", he said in a cold voice. I became supicious. Did he mean Isabelle? But why did he know her? Later, I found out these answers, too. But in that moment I could only think about saving my life. I took my ballpoint pen and uncapped Riptide - Percy Jackson´s blade. Well, I didn´t own it at all, but it was a dream. It was my dream and I invented all I needed. And now I needed an useful weapon. Our two blades collided against each other, spraying sparks.  
"You wanna fight?" I tried not to show my fear, sounding tough and wild.  
"You wanna join my side?" he asked in the same way, only that he _was_ fearless and self-confident.  
"No, not at all" was my answer. As I said, I thought he was a hunter, trying to convince me joining them. It was an easy decision to say no.  
"So I have to kill you" he said, jumping away and charging another time. So that started our fight. It was hard to stand against his blade with Riptide, but I was fast, he attacked once, I attacked two or three times in a row. One minute later I had a few cuts on my arm and the boy had a bleeding injury on his leg, so he couldn´t move that fast. And then - it had to come - my blade was touching his throat, his sword lay on the ground. I was trying to smile triumphly, but his smile made me feel confused. He wasn´t sad nor angry about it, he only smiled and said "Go on! Kill me if you want. You may have a problem less."  
So he wanted me to kill him. But, if you know me you might know that I´m not a friend of killing. Maybe hurting someone, like I´d done a few moments before, but killing? So I answered "I´ll only kill someone if I have to take revenge on another death." I took Riptide away from his throat and pointed to his blade. "Take your sword and leave."  
Of course, he didn´t leave at all. Otherwise he would have been a coward. But at soon as he held his sword in his hands, he charged and we fought again. I didn´t notice the room anymore, I only concentrated on charging with Riptide, parrying or dodging. That´s why I only felt a stabbing pain inside my chest as he drilled his blade into my body.  
"And what now?" he asked. I coughed and blood swept out of my mouth. I knew I was about to die. "Only if I take revenge, you know" I whispered. What I did then, maybe it was a surprise for him. I drew Riptide and plunged it into his own chest.  
"It isn´t over at all" he threatened. Then I didn´t see him anymore, the death had overcome me.

Well, you might think, after that moment the dream was over, but it went on. I woke up on a great meadow, green grass shining in the early sunlight. On one side of the meadow was a little forest, on the other side were mountains, their tips covered with snow. Short: it was the paradise. The only bad thing was _he_. He lay there in the grass, waking up and watching the forest far away. I asked myself "Why didn´t I kill him before or let him live?" Now we were dead both and we were both in the same world again. I stood up and ran away. Now I was in this world, nobody could bring me back, so I wouldn´t spend time with my murder.  
I had walked only a few metres as I heard wings flapping. Three big brown eagles flew from the mountains straight to us. Two landed next to the boy, the other one next to me."Sit up" the eagle said in the voice of a young woman. "I´ll take you to your father´s academy." Of course later I found out that academy wasn´t real nor my father´s. But, as I said a lot of times before, it was only a stupid little dream. I sat up on the she-eagle and she flew away from the meadow, away from her eagle friends, away from this boy.  
"I´m Kyla" she began to speak. "I´m an aquilinae and who are you?" I didn´t even know what an aquilinae was, but I answered "I´m Victoria ... but ... if you don´t know who I am, how will you know that you take me to my father?"  
"Well, I know that he´s your father, but he didn´t mention a name."  
"Oh ... that´s ... nice." I watched the trees, whizzing along below us, and the river, flowing there beneath. Suddenly we came to the sea of moons - Kyla gave me information every moment, like the one that in this sea was an island surrounded by inscrutable mist, diseased by a mysterious plague. At the coast I could see the academy, a few great buildings and training halls, many warriors - or better warrior pupils - running from one building to another. The greatest building was a white one, with golden window frames and a big golden balcony. On that balcony stood a man who might be my father in this dream. Kyla landed and I got off.  
"My daughter" the man said. What he was looking for isn´t necessary in this moment. Okay, I lied, the truth is that I don´t remember his look. "I´ve been waiting for you."  
"Uhhh ..." I didn´t know what to say. "Yes, I think I´m here now."  
He led me to a room where I could sleep or something, but I hadn´t even time to look all around because Kyla cried out loud. "They´re coming!" I didn´t know who was coming, but suddenly the first men of an army came to sight, at the top of them the boy who killed me.  
"Kyla?"  
"Yes, mylady?""Can you bring me down there? I have something to say."  
We flew to the army and Kyla landed a few metres away. I stood between the army and tzhe academy, if looking could kill, this guy would have died again in that very moment.  
"So you want to rule this world with your army?" I said in a cold voice.  
"Yes, I think so. But the best conquest would be something else."  
"What would be more important than the world?" I tried not to smile but I had to think about important things he could want. Maybe a villa? I couldn´t think of it.  
The next he did, I hadn´t expected it. He stepped forward until he could look straight into my eyes. Then he touched my cheek with his hand. "You" was the only word he said, then he kissed me.

I woke up with a strange feeling. Well, it had been only a dream, but it had been so real, so ... credible. I had the feeling that this dream had a meaning, something warning me against this guy, but I also respected him. He had been the only one risking - hurting and kissing me the same day. But there was also something else ... something that scared me a little bit. That had been by far the weirdest dream I ever had.


End file.
